Star-Crossed
by TheShortySwag
Summary: Warped up memories, Chains, Murders, Nightrays, Vessaliuses and Romance? Can Elliot handle all that? (Elliot/Ada)
1. Chapter 1: Rhythm

**Star-Crossed Lovers: Nightray and Vessalius**

* * *

**A/N: **Elliot, Oz, Leo and Ada all met in the manga and anime. But in this fic, Elliot and Leo have never met her but Oz. The Lutwidge Academy incident _did_ happen, but Ada has never met Elliot or Leo.

Considering there aren't much Elliot/Ada fans, fics and fanarts out there, I highly encourage you to be and make one! (lol no kidding) And yes, this pairing is really far-fetched, and I have an inkling that if Elliot had never died (I love you so much that it hurts me you got killed off) he would probably be with Ada. *Drowns herself in that reality*

Anyway, this is a multi-chapter story so don't be discouraged if I only have this chapter out yet. Ta-ta~ :)

_English_ is _not_ my first language so forgive me for the grammatical errors. I hope you could also correct me if you see anything wrong. I'd appreciate the help! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Rhythm**

Along the shadows of the ballroom hall, two figures stood by leaning on the wall behind them as they watch their co-students partake in the dance. People were swirling around as they danced along with the melody coming from the musical players in the far corner of the hall. Frills, ribbons and coats filled the dance floor as it crowded with people branded by status and wealth, cozily enjoying themselves in contrast to the two people watching in the shadows.

Both young men stood with indifference as they watched everything go by. One had an unkempt haircut with beige-colored mane as it traveled down, embracing his cheeks and a cowlick hair on the right side of his face. The man's cerulean eyes were hidden from the world as he closed them, carefully listening to the melody that stringed all the merriment. The other young man, shorter than the previous, had his raven-colored hair kept uncut and disheveled. His eyes are also hidden in the slick of his bangs and large-rounded glasses that didn't look transparent.

The shorter young man turned to face his companion; he cocked his head as he looked at him. "Elliot, why aren't you joining in the dance?" There was no answer. But his gaze – unnerved and still curiously stared at his friend. Much to the latter's chagrin.

"I have no… interests in partaking in such things." He answered coolly, but it was evident that his cool composure snapped when his question was thrown at him. Elliot couldn't believe he was asking him to dance – when there was in no way he would! Sure, he had taken part on high society parties and such, but he had never danced publicly – with _anyone_ on that matter.

The dark-haired young man leaned back on his previous position, deeply sighing as if he were gravely disappointed about something. "Ah, the horrors of being a shy, little, I-can't-dance-on-public-so-stop-pushing-the-damned -subject boy." He bows his head as he dramatically rubbed his temples with another deep sigh. He directly looked back at Elliot, a smug look on his face. "Poor, poor Elliot Nightray."

Something irrevocably had snapped. Elliot's permanent short-temperamental had _snapped_.

"Y-you bastard…" a menacing aura surrounded Elliot the moment Leo had dropped the atomic bombs on land. A vein popped at Elliot's cheek as he slowly approached Leo with a merciless resolve. "Hey I was only trying to tell you that you should go out there, dumbass." Leo retorted, his face never turning – simply looking at the people enjoying themselves in the dance floor, with no utter care in the world. He liked that oblivious nature whenever someone was having fun. Though he can't have that for himself, at least he can share that joy with someone important to him.

"I'm good where I am, Leo." Elliot leaned back, his irritation dispersing and gazed over Leo.

The annoyance seemed to have resurfaced somewhere else, this time on the bookworm. He stood up with vigor catching Elliot's attention – an annoyed face etched on his face. "You really are stupid! So what if I'll be left here? At least have some fun you idiot! And don't give me an excuse about _not_ knowing how to dance – you're a noble for pete's sake! Of course you're trained for that kind of things!"

Elliot looked unfazed by Leo's sudden passion for making him dance. He didn't move, surprised with Leo's sudden outburst about something so trivial. But then again, this was Leo we were talking about. He'll make anything small into something big yet he'll get away with it. That's how Leo is.

A smirk formed on Elliot's lips. But before he could even retort back to his servant, he pulls him from his place and starts to push him into the dance floor. Elliot could barely reach back out to him when Leo was shrouded by a flock of people twirling around in front of him. He lopsided on the floor and doesn't know where he would place the sole of his foot onto. Before he could even decide, his back touched something as it arched back in surprise and he finally stumbled onto something soft and lovely-smelling. Arms had caught his shoulders to prevent him from falling any further.

"A-are you okay?" A sweet, mild voice asked.

Elliot looked up; his cerulean eyes met jade ones. A mane of golden blonde hair fittingly shaped on her cheeks as it also had a tint of pink that was slowly spreading all over her face. He inhaled another sweet-smelling perfume. _I could just stay here forever_. He thought. "U-umm…" the woman mumbled again, her face flushed as she looked away from him. And that's where realization hit him.

The soft pillow-like object he was lying onto was none other than her breasts! Elliot's face was now covered with shades of pink, probably darker than what the blonde woman was carrying. He stood up immediately and bowed his head to apologize. He turns his face away from the woman's gaze – looking anywhere except her direction. He could still feel her unfaltering gaze on him, which made him flush more.

How could he have been so careless!? He was a gentleman for heaven's sake!

Eliot tried to hide his embarrassment as he walked briskly away from the assaulted lady – back to his soon-to-be-dead servant who apparently, was now nowhere in sight. Elliot stopped in his tracks realizing that Leo was missing – which fired up his anger the more. _How dare he leave me behind._ He angrily thought to himself.

He continued to walk when an arm stopped him. A momentarily pause caught his breathe as he turn back around, only to catch the nervous-looking eyes of the woman he had previously embarrassed. Realizing Elliot turned back to look at her, her blushing intensified and abruptly looks away – her shyness obviously trying to make everything awkward and difficult.

Finally, she looks back at him, a semi-shock expression crept over Elliot's features as he studied carefully the woman who had ultimately halted his steps and stalled him from ever walking away, back to his little own world by the walls of the ballroom hall. "Umm.. you know…" he started, feeling the curious stares the both of them were attracting as they simply stood at the center of the dance floor – staring at each other. "D-do you want to dance?" she meekly asks, but her eyes gave him the expression that she was serious about her favor.

Elliot rolls his eyes to look anywhere but hers; his lips formed a thin tight line as he cools down his urge to run back to his wall. He was really not the kind to chivalrously flirt with women; he was more of a reserved person. But maybe one dance won't hurt – besides, he couldn't possibly turn down a lady's favor. "I-it's okay if you refuse though, I'm completely sorry to have suddenly asked you that. It's just, considering were the only ones standing here I just thought –"the blonde woman spoke, her nervousness showing as she chatted continuously until Elliot had found his answer to entertain her for a dance.

She finds herself being held closer to the mysterious boy she met as his warm hand (though covered with a glove) trailed on her upper back and his other hand gallantly took hers as Elliot positioned themselves in a dancing posture. "You wanted to dance right?" Elliot's eyes gleamed with sincerity as he stared back down to the lady before him. His hand that was firmly placed on her bare back relaxed, just as the new tune played, the two of them swayed hand in hand along with the others who waltzed on the hall.

They danced under the thick humid night of stars – amidst others, but for these two people, it had seemed as if they were in their own little world, their gazes hold all the magic hidden in the melodious serenade of the music. Both of them have seemingly forgotten all their worries and drowned themselves in the company of each other. Even the stiff Elliot Nightray had his moments – moments wherein he could forget all his nobleness and enjoy the merriment before him.

The things his humble servant and _friend_ always wished for him for tonight.

It was not after he had finally realized that the music had changed its tune that Elliot had a hold of himself. He stops in his pace; surprising the young lady he held so close to him. She cocked a curious look at the young man as she studied his face intently wondering why he stopped all of a sudden. Elliot himself was surprised, not because he stopped, but because his own little rendezvous moment had slipped away from his mind as he remembers the reality he was in.

He only promised _one_ dance, and after that, he would gallantly slip away from the dance floor – away from the young woman and back to the wall he seemed to be having fond of. And also, he was supposed to find that little servant of his and give him a good punch for _delicately_ pushing him into the crowd.

"I-I'm sorry but I think we should stop." He mutters as he nervously tried to get the right words and try not to hurt her feelings. His grip loosened as he lets his hands down to his sides. She gives him a faint smile – faint yet warm. "I see. Well, it was nice to have danced with you. Thank you for heeding my favor." She smiles yet again. She curtsied before him – a lady-like act once a dance was over in terms of respect for the gentleman – and her eyes gleamed with delight as she had seemed to have gotten an idea. "Oh I know!" she squeals. Elliot stares at her curiously, seemingly liking the bubbliness of the young woman.

"Let's be friends!" she gave him an outstretched hand, waiting for him to take to seemingly 'pledging' of their newfound friendship once he took and shook it. He was taken aback by her proposal as no lady had ever given him a glance (opposed to those women who only viewed him as nothing more than a Nightray child, and others fawned over him) and had seriously announced that she wishes to be friends with him.

He smiled and so did she in retort. Elliot was about to take her hand and accept this fated new found friendship he was about to build when suddenly, the hand he was supposed to reach out swatted away – along with the figure whom it had belonged to. Elliot stood shockingly as he was left alone, the young woman pulled away from his grasp by some other girl who had not seem to notice her friend was _with_ someone. Was with him. _With_ Elliot Nightray for pete's sake!

He frowns at his unexpected solitude and looked helplessly as her figure disappeared among the mass crowd of people swarmed in the ballroom hall. Unconsciously sulking, he looks down the floor and notices something gleaming before him. He crouches down to pick it up, _I think it's _hers. He thought.

Leo had came running back to his friend after he had seemingly disappeared, but in reality, he hid himself as he watched his master have fun with a random blonde girl. He had witnessed the 'chest' incident and barely contained a laugh looking at Elliot's reaction. But after Elliot's sudden stop, the outstretched hand of the girl, Elliot who seemed to took it and the sudden kidnapping of the girl, Leo decided it's time to _feign_ ignorance and taunt Elliot about what had happened.

But his mockery seems to have to wait for now.

After all, Elliot didn't seem to be in the best of moods as of now. His head hung down, his body slightly shivered. Leo's eyes traveled to Elliot's right hand, and looks to be gripping something of golden hue – if saying that Elliot was mad, that was an understatement. He was _furious. _

What was he furious about that he'd tremble like that?

"S-she…" Elliot mumbled. Leo came closer, his hand draped over Elliot's shoulder. "What? What's wrong?" Leo asks. He hovers Elliot a little closer to examine whatever it was he had on his hand.

Leo's eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses widened in realization and his own voice failed him to even utter any word to react. He was too shock to talk, even more shocked for his master.

In Elliot's hand was a golden pocket watch – it was no mere pocket watch, engraved on it were golden wings. And those Golden wings that symbolized the family of the hero of the Tragedy that had occurred one-hundred years ago.

Elliot recoils from Leo's touch and briskly walks away from the scene. Leo came after him, Elliot mumbled something incoherent but it was something Leo had understood.

"That filthy Vessalius scum!"


	2. Chapter 2: Piano Sheets

**CHAPTER TWO: Piano Sheets**

* * *

It had been approximately three days since the annual ball of Lutwidge Academy, the memories of everything that had happened was still fresh on her mind. The way he caressed her with his hand and the gentleness of his touch still felt warm to Ada. Of course she has also lovingly accepted the warm arms of her lover, Master Vincent, but his touch – it was gentle and careful unlike the indifference Vincent was showing her.

And she loved how protected she felt on his arms. The arms of the legitimate Nightray heir, Elliot.

It was only recently that she had found out about her mysterious dance partner's identity, thanks to her friends to happen to see the whole thing. They swept her off that night to interrogate and ask her why was she dancing with the famed Elliot Nightray.

Ada was shocked that a Nightray such as him were able to look at her with such eyes and hold on to her with such gentleness. She knew of the strained relationship between the Vessaliuses and Nightrays that she couldn't believe herself to be acquainted (if that's what she should call it) with a pureblooded Nightray.

Ada sighed. Classes were over and most of the students either went back to their dorms or spend their remaining time of the day somewhere in the campus. As for Ada, she stayed behind the last classroom her last period was held. She sat up on the railings of one of the opened windows. This was one of her favorite spots in the campus. Here she can have a good view of the sunset over the huge buildings of Lutwidge. She looked over the fiery-orange sunset with awe.

The scene would have been perfect along if she still had the pocket-watch her big brother had given her the time he visited Lutwidge. Along with it carried a beautiful melody skillfully put in together with the clock. Ada had it perfectly combined with the sunset view before it had disappeared, probably somewhere during the Lutwidge ball. She frantically searched over and under the hall, but she found nothing.

During the ball, she was supposed to be accompanied by Vincent, she receives a bouquet of yellow tulips in his stead along with it was a card.

_To my Lady Ada Vessalius,_

_I am sorry for I cannot come to the ball tonight. I have matters to attend to and I do wish you would forgive me for abandoning you._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Vincent Nightray_

Well, she had it coming anyway. Vincent was a mature grown-up and important affairs would always be a first priority for any man like himself. Ada had only wished he would give her some time for the least, but asking something like that seems too much and she knows that. All she can do for now was to patiently wait for her time and to loyal to her lover – albeit secretly.

A knock on the room snapped Ada away from her thoughts. She looked towards the source, only to find one of her music teachers, Mister Stanford. She stepped down from her sitting position and walked towards her senior.

"Ah, Miss Vessalius isn't it?" he asks. She nodded and smiled.

"I have a favor to ask. You see, I'm in quite a hurry right now so I can't drop by the music room any further to deliver this," he shows a pile of papers, piano sheets to be exact. "So could you deliver it in my stead? I'm sure you're free right now right?" without waiting for her answer, the older man reaches out for her hand and places the papers for her to grab on. He waves a quick goodbye, leaving in a hurry.

And that's where Ada Vessalius' afternoon had started to go awry.

Elliot was sure he had instructed Leo to get his piano sheets almost half an hour ago.

He was leisurely playing the piano a few minutes ago, got tired and hopped on the sofa across the grand piano. He read the eighteenth volume of the Holy Knight to kill some time, only to find out that he had been rereading the same paragraph all over again about Edgar's death.

Which lead him into thinking about the odd boy he had met at Lutwidge almost a 3 weeks ago. He was a Vessalius no doubt – especially given that his elder adoptive brother had addressed him as such. They met back at the library, talking about the Holy Knight series and ended up arguing about the chivalrous-stupidity Edgar had. Well, on Elliot's opinion that is.

Elliot cringes at the memory of the boy not older than him, especially that Gilbert called him as 'Oz Vessalius', the Vessalius heir that should have died ten years ago after he was thrown into the abyss. And after finding out that the squirt before him was that infamous person, he just couldn't believe everything. First, there was the chain that had attacked them and the Baskervilles, who should have perished along in the tragedy a hundred years ago; and now Oz Vessalius?

And to make matters worse, he had probably met with his sister, which irritates him greatly. He should've known that emerald eyes and blonde hair anywhere! Yet he was a fool to even entertain one of his blood relatives into a dance. Speaking of that blonde girl, he still had the pocket watch she left back in the ball.

Elliot held out to his pocket, the circular-shape of the watch present to his touch. He had opened the watch out of curiosity once they got back to their dorms that night. And to his and Leo's surprise, it carried the melody of the piece Elliot had composed himself. How could she have that piece when he composed it and gave a copy to no one in particular?

Everything was just so confusing. He needed answers.

But as his pride would let him, he was not going to ask answers from either of the Vessalius siblings.

Unconsciously, Elliot drifts into slumber as the Holy Knight book slides down his hands, down into the carpeted floor, with no more than a muffled thud.

The door to the music room creaked open, emerald eyes consciously scanned the area withno signs of living human beings breathing inside. Or so she had thought. Once she stooped inside, the silence had let her hear every breathing – even hers – of another person who was probably somewhere inside the room.

She looked over to her right, a red sofa sitting across the grand piano, its back turned over to her. She noticed a pair of white shoes hovered onto the hand rests of the sofa. She meekly scooted over to see who it was, and to her inward delight, it was someone she had longed to see.

Leo trotted away rather hurriedly knowing he had overstayed his visit at the Academy's library. He was only supposed to borrow a book and carry out Elliot's errand to pick up his music sheets – which seem to have been mysteriously disappeared according to one of the teachers he inquired to – and get back, deliver the 'devastating' news to his master about his piece's disappearance, head back to the dorms and drown himself into the book he borrowed.

That was the plan. Yet it had become awfully Plan A and that Plan B should be put into consideration given the situation he just stumbled in.

Ada looked over at him with such gentle eyes; the urge to pat his head came into mind. There, her secret 'slight crush' (or so she says) lies quietly, his breathing slow. His eyelashes looked longer than she had thought back during the ball and how she wished he'd look at her again that way.

Giving in to her desire to touch his handsome features, she caressed his head, curiously wondering how it would feel against her hand. She giggled at the touch; his soft mane brushed her hand at such delicateness. Her giggles seemed to have reached him as he stirs in his sleep, his face frowns slightly and back again to the peacefulness it once held.

She rests her chin on her slumped arms over the sofa watching over him. She wished that he would overlook the fact that the both of them came from quarreling families. She wanted to befriend him the least, knowing him better given she has already been (yet obliviously) attracted to the younger Nightray boy.

Master Vincent was a different case. Though she knows she loves him (as he accepted her for what she is) she couldn't help but feel cold shoulders whenever she was with him. With him, she would always have to put on a façade, but it was all for the sake of their relationship. She makes sure she's a respected lady around Vincent and to make sure he's comfortable whenever she's with him.

Yet to say she's a respectable lady seems to be contradicting given she's slowly being attracted to someone other than her lover – his adoptive brother to say the least.

Ada's warm smile ceases as she realizes what she was doing. Her thoughts interrupted as a voice echoed through the room.

"Miss Ada Vessalius?"

In surprise, she stands straight from her previous position, her eyes widening at the sight of Leo. He walks up to her, crouching down to pick the piano sheets she has seemed to drop when he startled her. "Are these…" Leo looks up to Ada, her shock expression replaced by a friendly one.

"U-uuh, are you by chance Leo? Elliot's valet?" she nervously asks. Her friends told her that Elliot came into the Academy with a valet. The thick-glasses, short and unruly haired, Leo. And much to their descriptions, they were spot on. Leo nodded in response. "I am. Why do you have Elliot's piano sheets?"

"Mister Stanford asked me to place the sheets here in the music room. I didn't know who owns those though… until now." The last words seemed to be delivered quieter than usual.

"I see." Leo cocked his head over the sofa behind Ada. She shifted from her position, noticing he wanted to examine the person on the sofa. He walked closer, a sight of a sleeping Elliot mumbling something made Leo sigh. Guess he was away for too long that this master of his fell asleep.

_He's hopeless_. He thought.

"Oh, and Miss Ada, don't get me wrong but I do believe you should –"before Leo could even finish his sentence, the back of his head met the hard cover of the Holy Knight's eighteenth volume. He cowers in pain, his attention diverts back to the arse of a master he had.

"Why did you do that for!? And I thought you were sleeping, you dumbass!?" Leo shouted with vigor. He snatches away the book from Elliot's hand, an attack came hitting Elliot on his face head-on. Just like his manservant, he quivers in pain and placed his right hand over his swollen face in hopes of healing the pain. Though as stupid the idea may seem, it seems to work just fine.

"You idiot! I waited for you for over an hour now! Have you no shame!? Making your master wait like that….!" He stood up as he pulled Leo's hair in annoyance and his manservant did the same as he pulled the famed cowlick hair of Elliot Nightray. "But being violent doesn't give you an excuse to punish me damn it!"

The two boys before her quarreled endlessly, and they didn't seem to notice Ada's presence at all. They punched, kicked and pulled each other's hair out until one stopped – and thankfully, it was the person who started all the brutality.

"Geez, just don't wander away in the library when I gave you some errands that _obviously_ does not have anything to do with the _library_, you got that?!" Elliot scratches his head, and seems to have finally notice the other person inside the room. Leo gulped, Elliot stared and Ada shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Elliot Nightray.

"_You_." The mere word dripped with venom and distaste that made Ada twitch slightly.

"Elliot, she just happened to –" Leo tried to divert his attention, but Elliot's menacing glare kept on Ada's features as she looks away – away from the death glare she received from him. From the person she had longed to see three days ago.

"_Tsk._ What are the likes of _you_ doing here?" he asks, more on a demanding tone than a curious one. He needn't know of the reason why she was actually here. He just couldn't believe she'll walk up to him and think that they were friends just because they shared a dance. He loathed how oblivious she was.

"I was asked to deliver your piano sheets by one of our music teachers." She mumbles, afraid that if she said something wrong, he'll flip out and god knows what he might do. She didn't know of the depths how Elliot would hate on a Vessalius just like her.

Elliot turned his back, his hands on his pockets – one was gripping the pocket watch tightly. He hadn't felt like giving it back yet. He felt rather sadistic at this point, and letting her feel frantic about the loss of the pocket watch was something that he could live with.

"Considering you've done your part, you're free to go." Ada snapped herself back to reality as he heard his words. Her eyes were now starting to water, she hung her head low, and her bangs covered most of her eyes, hidden from Elliot and Leo's view. She nervously walked towards the door, not before he heard harsher words than before.

"Don't ever come to me again. You're an eyesore."

With that she left, now fully aware of the situation she's put in. And how she was heartbroken with the cold-hearted words he dropped for her eyes to glisten and the tears fall uncontrollably that even Leo can see.

Leo turned to Elliot, his mind clouded with disappointment about how Elliot immaturely handled the situation. He sighed before walking towards him, a resolve to lecture him about the matter.

"You know, that was harsh." He commented, waiting for his master to turn around and give him a look of his face. Elliot did just that, but his head hug low as she stared at the pocket watch on his hand. His features didn't look angry at the least, but it was blank and expressionless.

"Why didn't you give that back to her?" Leo inquired.

Elliot's eyes narrowed, turning into a subtle glare. "I'd rather have her go crazy looking for this thing."

Leo's lips formed a thin smirk. "You mean to say _Master Ell-i-ot,_" emphasizing the words 'Master' and 'Elliot' to taunt, obviously considering that he'd never call him 'master' for that matter because he thinks Elliot didn't suit the title, and only mockery was his way to openly say that.

"You still want to see her again that you'd keep it obviously knowing she'd be in a fit to look for it. And because you were one of the persons she had interacted with that night makes you a prime suspect." Leo chuckles at Elliot's expense, given that the latter was already flushed with the probable truth his servant was saying.

"What are you talking –" Elliot tried to tell him otherwise only to be cut off by his Cheshire grin.

"You're a prime suspect, and god how ironic that sounds – you want to _steal_ her heart." He finishes, the playful smirk came back to Leo's adorable features. Leo was only trying to make Elliot embarrassed, changing the dark topic about the Nightrays and Vessaliuses and making it about _Elliot_ and _Ada_. Two different people apart from their family background.

He didn't expect Elliot would react strongly such as this. Who knew.

And with that, Elliot Nightray flushed uncontrollably. He sat back down to the sofa avoiding any eye contact with Leo.

No, no, no. _He's wrong._ Elliot told himself.

Outside the creeping twilight, the blonde-haired Vessalius wandered, her previous tears dried up and were now sticking to her cheeks. She finally wiped them away, her expression from complete hurt turned into a firm determination.

_If he looks down at me so much, then I'll only have to make him see me as an equal! A friend no less!_ She thought happily with her newfound resolve. Given she had already expressed thoughts of becoming his friend the moment they ended the dance, she also saw him sincerely trying to reach out to her outstretched hand, a sign that signals his desire to become her friend.

At least she had that assurance at hand. And all there's left to do was to convince him that befriending her wouldn't be bad. That their houses shouldn't prevent them from becoming friends since they aren't the embodiment of their whole family. They should make their own choices and live life the way they want to.

That's what Ada Vessalius thought at least.

She happily went back to her dorm with a firm resolve. Starting tomorrow, she has a mission to have Elliot Nightray's approval to become friends with her. And his mere ice-covered words wouldn't stop her from entering his life.

* * *

At the same night, a blood-shrieking scream echoed throughout the school, waking whole student body.

Footsteps ran towards the source of the scream, the music room. A female teacher lay brokenly at the doorstep of the room; her forefinger pointed to the blood-covered corpse that lay on top of the piano. Its inner body parts gone, only the carcass of the skin and bones were left intact.

And here, the start of a mystery begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**CHAPTER THREE: Lies**

* * *

Panting hard, Elliot turned in a corner, his vision slowly going blurry by the second. He passed by human bodies scattered along on the hall, bleeding profusely as they lay on their last breaths. Mentally disabled, Elliot scampers away from the wretched scene as the fire engulfed place haunted him until he found something.

He found a light amidst the blood-red bathed place. Reaching out, his vision completely distorted, a voice came to.

"Elliot." It says. His whole body quivers as the faintness of his name resonated through him. _Was that who he was? His name?_

His consciousness seeps in, waking him. Eyes dilated, his breathing slow, Elliot scans his surrounding, only to find his cerulean eyes staring into thick glass, uneven bangs covering most of it. He sighs in relief, finding he wasn't alone. They were sitting on a thick mane of grass, a huge tree towering over them, resting under the morning sun. They decided to relax for a bit under the shade, knowing their first class won't come in a matter of hours. Elliot drifts off to sleep as his manservant who was beside him engrossed himself in reading.

Resting his hand above his face, he slightly shivered as he pulled himself together. Leo looked over his master with a worried look. "Elliot? Are you okay?" he asks.

"I… It's the same dream over and over again…." He weakly mumbles. Leo places a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

Elliot had recurring nightmares about a blood-covered mansion and fire surrounding the place. Dad bodies lay around as he walks endlessly without reaching any destination. The only way he was able to go back to reality was the sound of Leo's voice.

"I just don't know what's causing me to see that horrific scene."

"It's probably just stress." Leo answers meekly as he stood up, picking the books he was reading earlier, and some he opted to read for later. "Let's go. Class is starting." Leo outstretches a hand, a smile crossing his face.

The smile didn't look genuine to Elliot at all. Regardless, he took his hand, propping himself to stand up.

Elliot and Leo hopped to their first class, and upon entering, all they saw were sullen faces of their classmates. Their usual cheerful predisposition was clouded with fear, wariness and hostility. Even the hallways were filled with dead silence as they passed by, students who usually greeted the young Nightray pass by them – never even making any eye contact.

_Everything isn't right_.

"What's… what's happening?" Elliot dubiously asks to no one in particular. He walked over his seat, next to a brunette girl with her hair tied in a braid. Her circular-glasses reminded him of Leo. She took a glance on his direction as he sat down, only to glance away when Elliot's gaze fall upon her. Elliot realizes he has never even spoken a word to the girl before. They only made eye-contact, and whenever that happens, her cheeks turn red and she glances away.

But this time, that wasn't the case. Her gaze didn't look right. It looked almost downright wary.

Though curious as he was about how weird his classmates were acting, he didn't care as long as it didn't involve him any further. But his belief lived up short when their professor had entered the room.

Taking slow yet painstakingly small steps, Mister Thirwall held up his sullen gaze on the students, much worse was his announcement. "Today, we… we witnessed a gruesome death of one of our dear students…" he states sadly. Elliot's head snapped up, standing in shock, obviously unaware of what had happened.

"…Someone… died?" he mumbles. Every eye inside the room rolled over to him. Murmurs started as they stared doubtfully at the Nightray. "Albeit the student's face was almost unrecognizable due to pressure, he was later identified as Mister Wilhelm Foster. Although there were minimal evidences," he takes a deep breath, and continues. "There was only one thing that had pinpointed to you, Mister Nightray." His gaze was obviously faking any sympathy as his eyes narrowed at Elliot.

The murmuring got louder as Elliot stood inside the room, the clock ticking as seconds pass by. How can they even say that it was him? "What do you mean by that!?" he demanded. The professor sighed as he adjusted the rims of his glasses to perfectly fit his upturned nose.

"What I mean is, Mister Nightray, that _you_ are considered as prime suspect." He firmly stated, eyeing both Elliot and Leo suspiciously. "I demand evidence as to why you would consider me as such! I won't just stand here and be judged unfairly!" he slaps a firm hand over his desk, making the girl beside him flinch. She squeals in fear which caught Elliot's attention.

"A-are you…" he asked, his hand reaching out to the girl to make sure she was okay only to find them swatted away by her hand. "N-no! Don't touch me… murderer!" she cringes as she fell out of her chair. The murmurs became loud rude comments as they glared at the Nightray.

"So it was you!?"

"He murdered Wilhelm!?"

"That's only to be expected from the dark Nightray family!"

Elliot cringes at the last comment. How could they drive into this mess his family's name? The nerve! They've never even presented any evidence proving his crime! Elliot thought angrily.

"The evidence is your family's black-bladed rapier, _Mister Nightray_."

Elliot's gaze snaps back to his professor only to see a wicked grin etched across his face. Elliot gritted his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. _This bastard._ He thought.

"And also, considering that the music room is the place where you usually stay, the rapier is covered in blood and was found stabbed onto the corpse itself! Now, are you able to say you weren't the suspect? Every angle pinpoints to you, Nightray!"

Elliot felt a hand over his clenched fists, only to hear loud gasps behind him. Leo stood beside him, his facial features relaxed as ever. "I won't tolerate any of you criticizing my master." Elliot's hand relaxed as he stared wide-eyed at his valet.

"Besides, as I have heard, Elliot was not the only suspected person around. Or have you forgotten all about it, _Mister Thirwall_?" Leo's eyes narrowed as he hid a glare from his glasses which the professor had seemed to felt. He shifted uncomfortably from his position before eyeing the Nightray again.

Elliot was sure he never killed anyone last night. He was innocent! But weirdly, there was a lump on his chest that he can't get rid of. Why was it?

"Tsk. Say all you want, but were not going to leave our eyes on that child! He's under school arrest for the meantime. There are three of them who are suspected, and this case has yet to be revealed for public eye as the headmaster himself had ordered nothing shall get out." He hides an annoyed scoff and proceeded to address the matter at hand.

"As you have all heard, Elliot Nightray is considered as a suspect and will be questioned right after. I suggest you all to refrain from talking to him starting now." He smirked at the young Nightray. Elliot's narrowed eyes didn't leave his professor before another teacher had knocked on their door, requesting for Elliot.

Elliot and Leo left the room with no more than a _tsk_ from the so-called suspected murderer.

Golden locks of hair trotted around the hallway as she makes her way to her next class. Ada was excited for today; the day where her plan was to be put into gear. Her happy façade obviously in contrast to the tense atmosphere her classmates were wearing.

As oblivious as she can be, she wouldn't even know something unless a rock had hit her head-on. And thus, her friends finally broke the news to the Vessalius girl.

"Ada! Did you know? The Nightray boy you danced with, was a murderer!" a red-head squeals in horror. Ada's smile slightly crooks as she tried to process the information she just heard. "W-what..?" she mumbles.

"He was only suspected! There are two others who were prime suspects! Please don't put anymore exaggeration to my beloved's predicament." One of her blonde-haired friends defended, knowing fully that she's the one in their circle who obviously has a crushh on the boy. "Nevertheless, he's still _suspected_, and that's still something huge." One of her boy friends, Clarence, spoke up. "I heard they're being interrogated right now inside the headmaster's office…"

Ada tried to jumble out words she could coherently speak out for them to hear her thoughts on the matter. But alas, nothing came out. She was too shocked to even realize that she had walked out of the classroom, started her pace and ran down the corridor to where Elliot Nightray currently resides.

"Let me ask you once again, Nightray. Where were you between 21:00 and 22:15 last night?" one of the professors demanded, his patience seems to run out little by little. "And like I told you, I was asleep back in my room!" Elliot snapped, his patience seemed to run low much like his interrogator's.

His homeroom teacher, Mister George Thirwall was an absolute threat, or so Leo had claimed. Leo states that said that he had always his eyes on Elliot's every movement and he had seemed to have a bitter relationship with the Nightrays in the past. And by having this chance to humiliate and taint the name of the Nightrays through Elliot, he'll give everything he has to make sure that Elliot would stay in the dirt and keep him there.

And for sure hell Elliot Nightray won't let that happen and he'll turn the tables once he's able to move on his own.

"But you have no concrete evidence or statement to support that alibi. Even your valet had told us that he cannot support you for he wasn't in your room when you claim you're asleep. So, how can you actually validate that, Nightray _boy_?" he grits his teeth in annoyance towards the not-so-cooperative-boy. His question had been the same for the past 20 minutes he had been called to and much to his displeasure; Elliot just has to put up with them until he can prove himself innocent.

But he was sure he was asleep at that time. How else could his black-bladed rapier go all the way to the music room when he himself didn't go there? And besides, Leo was in the library the whole evening until the crime had occurred and he himself had his witness if he was ever suspected. The librarian was with him all the time and she had commented that she never saw Leo carry anything let alone a sword into the library.

_Geez, what a pain_. Elliot groans back into his seat as he tried to excuse himself to the bathroom and was rudely permitted not to as he was under interrogation. Elliot eyes the people inside the room in search for something probably of interest as they interrogated the other _probable_ suspects.

There were exactly six people inside. Elliot, Leo, the quiet headmaster, the noisy-teacher/interrogator (who proclaims himself a pro at detective stuffs considering he claims that he's as good as Sherlock Holmes much to Elliot's annoyance) and the two other suspected students, namely; Terrence Ford and Ashton Van Houten.

Terrence Ford was rather a noisy fellow and has a buff-like body figure and his black hair disheveled and dark-grey eyes. While Ashton Van Houten was the calm and timid-type; he has caramel-brown hair and bright blue eyes. And in Elliot's eyes, neither of them seemed to be the type of person who would kill someone and much least take the organs inside.

But then again, he barely knew these people and even the reasons as to why someone would want to kill.

Elliot's eyes finally fell to the ever-so-quiet headmaster. Behind his glasses, Elliot can feel his gaze on him, steadily studying him. Elliot felt obliged to clean his name up directly to him as in behalf of the whole Nightray family. Being the son of the famed Bernard Nightray, he was sure as hell that he wasn't going to let anyone think so low of the Nightrays because of some false-accusation. He was to make sure of that.

"Elliot," the headmaster spoke, with a warm tone that enveloped his name. But before he could even continue, the door to the headmaster's room flung open, a panting blonde-haired girl half-stood, her hands firmly placed on the doorknob to support her weight.

Filled with sweat and determination, she speaks up. "Headmaster, Elliot Nightray is innocent! I assure you that! He has been with me the whole evening!"

The whole room was filled with awe – not because of what she said, but because of her sudden appearance before them. Despite her unkempt hair and sweaty disposition, she still looked gorgeous and breathtaking as she stood with vigor.

Elliot stared at her, not believing what he just heard. _What is she thinking!?_ He thought to himself. "Ah, is this true, young Nightray?" the headmaster speaks up yet again, to which Elliot flinched in surprise. He couldn't think what to do at this point. She disbelievingly busts her way in here announcing that the both of them were spending the whole evening together! _Has she no shame?! At all!?_ He remarks as he unconsciously flushes to her 'alibi'.

Elliot caught Leo's stare and managed to catch him nod. And surprisingly, the young Nightray succumb to the _alibi_. "Yes." He nods, supporting her previous statement. "But I thought you were sleeping this whole time? How come you're with Miss Vessalius?" the headmaster inquires, his suspicion kicking in.

Elliot flushes at the thought. How could he actually slip that important information off!? Damn alibis. He just has to make something up – even if it destroys his pride.

"I… I was asleep… inside Ada Vessalius' room." He mumbles praying that this uneasiness to go away. He closes his eyes as he waits for their reactions to go off. But he heard nothing. No laughing or sly comments about his statement.

"Are you and Miss Vessalius… dating by any chance?"

Elliot opens his eyes in shock to the question. He barely opens his mouth to protest, but he recalls the situation he's in and sides with the possible logical explanation there is.

He nods. "Yes, we have been."

He inwardly sighs, awaiting for this damned day to pass.


End file.
